My Version
by I Live For Jonas
Summary: Here is a collection of songs, that I have turned into Harry Potter Versions. Includes All For One, Away From The Dursleys', Day I Might Die, Our Song, Eleven & now includes You Belong With Me!
1. All For One

All For One Harry Potter Version-To The Tune of All For One by HSM2 Cast

All For One Harry Potter Version-To The Tune of All For One by HSM2 Cast

Neville: The war that we were in

Ron: Yeah, we finally won it

Harry: Now's the time to take a break

Luna: We worked together

Hermione: Now until forever

Ginny: So all the good people everywhere

CHORUS

Boys: Let's take it to Hogwarts

Take it there together

Girls: We'll celebrate today

'Cause there'll never be another

Boys: We're stronger this time we've been there for Harry

Girls: Everything's just right

CHORUS 2

All: Everybody all for one

Our real summer has just begun

Let's cast and charm and just let got to the rhythm of the spells

We're gonna have fun in the Great Hall

Now that Voldemort's gone, gone, gone

Everybody one for all and all for one

Luna: Fun time together

Hermione: Now we're even closer

Ginny: That's the way it's meant to be

Neville: Oh were finished dueling

Ron: Come and join the party

Harry: You deserve it same as me

CHORUS

Boys: Everybody

Girls: Everybody rock it

Boys: Let's take it from the top

Girls: And never, ever stop it

Boys: It's not about the future

Girls: It's not about the past

All: It's making every single day last, last, last

All for one, what could be better

Let's have fun everyone together now

Boys: Everybody, ev, ev, everybody now

Girls: This is where our lives begin

Boys: Party, oh yeah

All: The very last time it's ever gonna be like this

Boys: It's the party you don't want to miss

Guys show 'em we can make some moves yeah

Girls: Girls, show 'em we know how to grove oh

Boys: Here

Girls: And now

Boys: Let's turn the party

Girls: Out

All: Everybody all for one

CHORUS 2

Come one everyone let's dance

We've got to make this moment last

Make the party last…

All for one, all…for…one…yeahhh…


	2. Away From The Dursleys'

Away From The Dursleys'-To The Tune of Girl of My Dreams by Jonas Brothers

Away From The Dursleys'-To The Tune of Girl of My Dreams by Jonas Brothers

Harry: This Christmastime there's just one thing I want

It tops it all, it's better than butter beer

It's cold outside, there's snow everywhere I go

I won't even mind some mistle toe

OHHH

Chorus: You can take my presents, underneath the tree

You can take this awesome sweater Mrs. Weasley made for me

You can take these boxes, tied up with string

'Cause all I want for Christmas is to be away from the Dursleys'

YEAHHH

WOOHH

Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!!

Yeahhh

Lights are going up its Christmastime

But I just don't want to go back to Privet Drive

My stocking full, now I'm satisfied

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh

Now there's no need to cry

YEAHHH

CHORUS

Falalalala, lalalala

CHORUS x2


	3. Day I Might Die

Day I Might Die-Day To The Tune Of That I Die by Good Charlotte

Day I Might Die-Day To The Tune Of That I Die by Good Charlotte

Harry: One day I woke up, I woke up thinking today I might die

Got out of bed and went to the common room enjoyed it one last time

Went to Hagrid and begged him not to cry

Wrote a letter that said I miss them and I signed that goodbye

Chorus: You know the happiest day of my life

I swear the happiest day of my life, is the day I might die

Can you feel the cold tonight, in September it's alright

Darkness feels I'm letting go, All over I feel fine

We disapperated, to London, to see the things we didn't

Low conversation, I talked of both friends, of all the things we did

The Summer nights, the quidditch fights, mistakes we made, at least we lived it right

CHORUS x2

Did you live it right? I hope you lived it right

Day I might die

Did you live it right? I hope you lived it right

I know I lived it right…


	4. Our Song

Authors Note: I wrote this one about 6 months ago, with a best friend, who later decided

Authors Note: I wrote this one about 6 months ago, with a best friend, who later decided

that she'd rather believe someone who would break her heart, than her best

friend…Thing didn't work out so well…So, I dedicate this to her…I'm SO

sorry...You know who you are…

Our Song-To The Tune of Our Song by Taylor Swift

This can work for both Ron & Hermione or Harry & Ginny, except there is one part that doesn't really work for each of the ships…

I was ridin' shot gun with my undone with him on his broom

He's got a two-hand grip as we dive and dip

Around and round we zoom…

I look around see the far away ground

And he says baby is something wrong?

I say nothin' I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song

And he says

CHORUS

Our song is the slammin' burrow door

Sneaking out late tappin' on your window

When we're on the fellytone and scream real loud

'Cause it's early and no one's around

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have

And when I got home, for I said amen

Askin' God if he…could play it again

I was walkin' up the front porch steps after everythin' that day

Had gone all wrong, got an answer wrong, got lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well on my way

To my lovin' bed I almost didn't notice all the owls and the notes that said…

CHORUS

I've heard every album, listened to WWN

Waitin' for somethin' to fly along

That was as good as our song

CHORUS

I was ridin' shot gun with my hair undone with him on his broom

I grabbed a quill and some old parchment

And I wrote down our song…


	5. Eleven

Eleven

To The Tune of Fifteen by Taylor Swift

Background Info: Harry has just arrived at Hogwarts.

You take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

It's the night of your very first year

You say hi to your new friends

Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your first year and You're gonna be here

For the next seven years in this castle

Hoping one of those seventh years will look at you and say

You know I haven't seen you around before

Chorus

Cause when you're eleven

And somebody tells you they like you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're eleven

Feeling like there's nothing to figure out

Well count to ten

Take it in this life before you know who you're gonna be

Eleven

You sit in class next to a red head named Ronald

And soon enough

You're best friends

Laughing at the Slytherins

Who think they're so cool

We'll be out of here

As soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and she likes your broom

And you're feeling like flying

And you're friends are waiting up and you're thinking she's the one

And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends

When the night ends

Chorus

Cause when you're eleven and

Somebody tells you they like you

You're gonna believe them

When you're eleven and your first kiss

Makes your head spin 'round but

In your life you'll do greater than

Dating the girl on the quidditch...team

But I didn't know at eleven

When all you wanted

Was to be wanted

Wish you could go back

And tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna

Marry her someday

But I realized some bigger

Dreams of mine

And Ron gave everything

He had to a girl

Who changed her mind

And we bother cried

Chorus

Cause when you're eleven and

Somebody tells you they like you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're eleven

Don't forget to look before you fall

I've found time can heal most anything

And you just might find who you're supposed to be

At eleven

lalalalala...lalalalala...lalalalala

Your very first day

Take a deep breath boy

Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors...


	6. You Belong With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Swift's lyrics, I just revised them.

Ginny is feeling upset about Harry and Cho, so she begins to vent.

To the tune of You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift

You're in the common room with your girlfriend, She's upset She's going off about something that you said She doesn't get your humour like I do

I'm in the dorm, its a typical Tuesday night I'm doing the kinda magic she doesn't like And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears uniforms, I wear muggle clothes She's quidditch captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me You belong with me

Walkin the grounds with you in your worn out robes I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing under the tree thinkin to myself Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole castle I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down You say you find I know you better than that Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear converse She's quidditch captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at the Burrow All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me You belong with me

Oh I remember you flying to my window in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at the Burrow All this time how could you not know that You belong with me You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me You belong with me 


End file.
